The BlueHaired Heroine
by JunebugXD
Summary: NaruHina AU. Hinata is just an typical girl, but when an insane man threatens to destroy her school she aquires some exceptional powers. Hinata must find her courage if she wants to protect the school and her crush. But who is the mysterious masked knight
1. Chapter one and AN!

**This is only the prologue so I apologize for it's shortness. I know it makes no sense right now but believe, me it will. PLEASE READ: I wrote this story for one of my writng classes so it wasn't originaly a Naruto Fanfic. My friend told me that I should put it here. The characters names were Mina and Alex but I changed them so it would be under Naruto. We decided that they would be the most accurate but I apologize in advance for any OOC moments! Enjoy!**

* * *

The blue-haired girl, now without her mask covering her scared face, looked up at the man who was about to end her life. In a feeble attempt to protect herself, she raised her arms in front of her face. Zac Medley raised his fisted hand and gave her the same crazed smile he had when she heard him talk of his plot to destroy the school. She was frozen. Her body wouldn't obey her mind's command. The small girl braced herself for the pain. Suddenly, the masked knight was there, in front of her. _Why?_Zac Medley swung his hand down with a Herculean force. The mysterious knight was flung a few feet to the side of the girl. She ran over to where he lay still. Something had flown off the knight and was now lying to side of his tangled body. She noticed with a start it was his mask. She looked at the face of her protector, not knowing what she would see. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"No," she whispered. "Not him."

* * *

**Yep. Good news: This story is done so it's only a matter of typing it up now. Bad news: The story is over 20 pages long. Sigh, bear with me.**

**OH YEAH! And I own nothing except Mrs. Crosswire and Mrs. Menlon and Mrs. Govery. I don't own Zac Medley because that is my dad's username for just about everything and he wanted me to write a story about him. Yayz!**


	2. Sigh

**I just re-read the begining and I saw that it said, "The _pink_ haired girl, now..." The heroine in my story has blue hair (Hinata) and I have no idea why it said pink. I'll try to change that but for now please ignore it! Thanks, I'm really sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

A dreamy sigh escaped Hinata's lips as she stared at the back of her dream guy. He sat in the seat just ahead of her giving her the best view of his broad back. Ah… Naruto. Her knight in shinning armor. She let out another sigh. She was so out of it that she didn't notice when he turned around to face her.

"Are you alright, Hinata? You're sighing a lot." Hinata snapped out of her trance with a start as her face turned blue to match her hair. She stammered out an answer.

"Y-yes! I-I.. I am fine. Thank you for um, worrying about m-me." He nodded and gave her a brief smile but the concern was still evident in his eyes. He turned away from her and focused his beautiful pale blue eyes back on the board.

Hinata stiffened the urge to sigh as his muscles flexed briefly under his perfectly fitting green t-shirt. Naruto, she had had a crush on him forever. She knew that this was huge crush by the way she felt around him. Aching heart, shortness of breath around him, butterflies in stomach, she knew the symptoms.

She was in five classes with him and in all of them she sat very close to him. So close that if she stretched out a bit she could touch his beautiful pale skin. The urge to reach out and touch him was almost too much to bear. She wanted so much to just run her hand along his shoulder that she clasped her hands tightly. Even now, as her teacher droned on about cellular structure, the warmth of his skin radiated off him and threatened to overpower her mind.

Both she and Naruto were excellent students so they were frequently paired together for assignments. Other than that she hardly ever saw him outside of school even though their dorms were close together. They attended Gold Crown Academy, a boarding school for boys and girls. Hinata had been enrolled here by her parents when she was thirteen years old which was three years ago. Before that and had planned on her going to the public middle school but there had been some crime in that part of the city. For her safety they enrolled her in the best school in Virginia. They came up to visit her on holidays and her birthday and called her often but for the most part she didn't see them. That was okay with her though, as she had always been independent.

For the most part the school wasn't too strict like many other private schools. There were some rules like being in the dorm at 9:30 and no running in the hallways etc., but other than the standard rules the school was pretty relaxed. That's why Hinata was able to get away with dying her hair blue.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as her teacher lay a paper down on her desk and offered her congratulations.

"Well done Hinata! Keep up the excellent work!" Hinata glanced down at her returned test. 100%, an A+. she smiled to herself. She loved it when her hard work paid off. Naruto turned around and showed her his test before she showed him hers. He also got 100%.

"Nice Hinata! Great job." She smiled as a heavy blush adorned her cheeks.

"Thanks Naruto, you too." He winked at her sending her heart on overdrive. She jumped when the bell rang. This was her last class of the day which meant she could take her time getting back to her dorms. It was best not to hurry out anyway as the hallways were always crammed with kids laughing, shouting and jostling each other. Hinata would prefer to avoid the chaos and catch up with her friends later.

The blue haired girl picked up her books and was about to leave when her teacher called to her.

"Hold on Hinata! Will you do me a favor?" Hinata turned back and walked to her teacher. Miss Govery was one of her favorite teachers. She was always a little frantic and disorganized but to Hinata, it made her seem more real. Some of the teachers were always trying to be perfect with any emotion at this school. She appreciated when teachers were themselves.

Miss Govery tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear causing five others to spring out of her messy bun. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, Hinata, but I need these papers taken to Madam Ronald right away. I would do it myself but I'm already late for my review session. Would you mind?"

"Not at all! Don't worry; I'll take these to her now." Hinata held her arms out as her teacher lowered the stack of papers to her. She turned to leave as her teacher yelled her thanks before dashing out the door. The blue haired girl sighed and speed walked the distance to the French room.

Hinata rubbed her temples as she walked back to her dorms. She glanced down at her watch. 4:12. Hinata groaned. She had been there half an hour! Madam Ronald had seemed not to notice how Hinata kept repeating that she had to go and edging to the door. No, Madam Ronald was more interesting in telling the shy student about her trip to Russia last year. The uninterested girl had finally been released when Madam Ronald's phone rang.

She immediately forgot all the _fascinating _details of the story as Hinata walked past the empty and silent buildings. No, wait. Not all of the buildings were silent. Hinata could hear a person talking in a small brick building a few yards away from her.

"What?" Hinata thought to herself, very confused. "These are the elective buildings. No one should be in them." Against her better judgment she crept toward the old building. She saw a small window in the side of the building and she peeked in. Her eyes widened in surprise. The biggest man she had ever seen stood in the classroom. He was big as in fat but this guy was ripped! She could clearly see his huge arms sticking out of his sleeveless shirt. Muscles coursed every part of his body. He was so muscular Hinata thought he slightly resembled a rhinoceros.

She would have laughed at this if she wasn't so scared. This man was terrifying. Not just his Herculean appearance, but his face. It was the face of a mad-man. His eyes were bloodshot, his face framed by long, greasy black hair. His eyebrows were raised in a crazed sort of amusement. His mouth was set in a smirk, showing off yellow, cracked teeth. It was his expression that scared Hinata the most.

His smirk and his raised eyebrows made it look as if someone had told a knee-slapping joke, this only added to the effect of his eyes. Eyes that were filled with a terrifying insanity and coated with violent rage. To the scared blue-haired girl, this man was the very definition of danger. She wanted to turn and run away back to the safety of her classrooms but something held her there. A sudden thought struck her.

"He had been talking before, right?" Hinata had heard his voice from a ways away, but the room was empty. Who was he talking to? This question was answered as the man started to speak again, his voice sounding teasing, amused and threatening at the same time.

* * *

**I know this chapter is very slow but it will speed up soon, don't worry! I'm sorry to end so suddenly with a clift hanger but I'm very busy not studying for my mid-terms so I need to that. *grumble grumble* Hope you enjoyed! Please review with any tips and if Sarah Palin scares you put that in the review too! And remeber one more very important thing: I love you. :)**


	3. Dude, you're insane

**Meh, Math homework can go burn and die. Happy Holidays, yo!**

* * *

_(A/N: Little recap since I ended so suddenly.)She wanted to turn and run away back to the safety of her classrooms but something held her there. A sudden thought struck her. "He had been talking before, right?" Hinata had heard his voice from a ways away, but the room was empty. Who was he talking to? This question was answered as the man started to speak again, his voice sounding teasing, amused and threatening at the same time._

"Yep, this was the exact room where my teacher tried that." Hinata's eyes widened in shock and understanding. He was talking to himself! She continued to watch, fascinated by this strange man. "He told me about how his wife left him. She left him and took all of his kids away too. She didn't even look back as he yelled for her to give him a second chance. Apparently she had already given him a second chance. And a third.

"I listened to his consistent whining without interrupting. I hoped that it would help him if he told me about this so that he would feel better." The man paused briefly to chuckle to himself. "You're right. It didn't help. The more he spoke about it, the angrier he got. He got so angry he was gripping the desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white! Then, he started to get angry. He tried to hurt me. He blamed ME that his wife left. I don't know why. He came at me so I did the only thing I could think of. I fought back.

"My teacher got hurt. I had been screaming the whole time so soon all of the other teachers and students were gather outside. Someone must have called the police for the next thing I can remember was being hoisted into the air then thrown on the ground again by the police men. Then my teacher was claiming that I attacked HIM!!! Haha, wasn't he such a joker! He told the police and my father that I was insane! Insane, me!!! Hahahaha! What?" the man seemed to be listening to some voice inside his head.

"Well, you maybe right! I probably am insane now. But I wasn't then. Not in the slightest. He said that I was dangerous! That I needed to be locked up! He got his way, of course. I mean, who would you believe? A boy who would sometimes make up wild tales, or sensible and well-respected teacher?" The strange man stopped smiling now. His face would have been impassive if it weren't for his eyes that stayed wide open, starring back into his troubled past. Hinata couldn't help but fell sad for the poor man. She was surprised that he hadn't caught her watching but he seemed preoccupied by the past. Not to mention the voice inside his head that he was talking to like an old friend.

"I was in that blasted mad house for many decades. I took advantage of their weight room, as you can see by my strong build! That was one of the few nice things at that place. There weren't many other perks though. The beds were rotting; the roaches were constantly getting stepped on by bare feet; the care-takers didn't give a damn if we lived or died. The only good thing that happened to me there was I met you! Hahaha, don't flatter yourself." The man smile returned now, twice as wide and five times as insane. Hinata started to shake in fear. Her knees knocked together but she could not turn away. She couldn't tear her eyes away from this man. He began to talk again.

"You're why I'm here now. If you hadn't talked me into breaking out of that hell-hole and coming back here I'm sure that I never would have. Perhaps what has driven me made is my desire for revenge." This word, along with the way the mad man said it sent a shiver up the girl's spine. "So now, the forgotten Zac Medley is here once again!!" So that is his name…Zac Medley, Hinata thought to herself. What a bizarre name. Fitting, for such a bizarre person.

"I thought at first that my rage would be quenched once I killed that old coot of a teacher. But now I think that I will destroy this whole school!!!" As the man bellowed his anocecement the blue haired girl's eyes grew impossibly wide. Destroy the school? No! This can't happen! Surely this man won't go through with it! Even as she thought this Hinata realized that he would. It was in the look on his sharp face that convinced her. With growing fear, Hinata listened to the man's plans.

"I will do it quietly, from the shadows, one person at a time. One person each day so that each new day brings new fear and new hopelessness. If I kill one person each day then everyone will soon be scared out of their minds! Not knowing who will be next!" He hissed out the last word making Hinata shudder. Kill? Is he really going to try to kill all of these people?! No way! "I was going to kill that horrible man first but he died only last year. That's okay! I will have my revenge anyway. First with the counselor." Hinata stiffelled a gasp. Mrs. Menlon, the school counselor? As if the man ha heard her silent thoughts he continued.

"Yes indeed! Mrs. Menlon! Why, do you ask her first? Well it's very simple! While the finger of accusation was pointing at me, she stayed silent. When everyone was claiming that I was mentally ill she was silent, though she knew me well enough to know that I wasn't! She knew that didn't belong in that asylum but she didn't defend me once. My fist thought when I got into that mess was "Oh, not to worry! I'm sure that Mrs. Menlon will tell them that I'm safe. She'll help me…. But, she didn't. I had no parents you see, they both died when I was young, so they certainly couldn't help me.

"That is why she is first. Tonight in fact." Tonight? That doesn't give me much time, Hinata thought. "Tonight, when the dorms are locked and all the children are asleep, I will strike. What time do you think? Midnight? No, you're right, too cliché. I need my beauty sleep too, after all. What's a nice random time? Ten-oh-clock perhaps? Yes, ten-fifteen I think would work. Then all of the unsuspecting children will be asleep in their nice, warm beds. Mrs. Menlon, along with all the other teachers has her own little apartment on the school grounds. I still remember after all this time where all of the teacher's living spaces are. Isn't that incredible? So it's settled, tonight a 10:15 I will come to Mrs. Menlon's quarters. I will be the last thing she ever sees."

Hinata thought she heard something moving along the side of the building but when she turned her head to look, there was nothing there. When she turned back to the window she saw that Zac Medley was done congratulating himself and was no headed for the door. Not wanting to be caught by him, she quietly ran in the direction of the main school building. This is terrible! She thought. Something must be done! This man seems to have been horribly wronged in his life but I can't let him kill everyone! But what can I do? I'm only a small girl. I need to tell someone! Her mind made up, she picked up the pace and ran toward the principal's office. She would get help!

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but my story is so long I didn't want to drag it out anymore! PM me if you have any questions or put it in the comments. I meant to post this a little earlier in the day but I'm smart that I locked myself out of my connect2school account. I coulda sworn my password was junebug. But I wrote my password down on some paper a while ago, should a time like this come to pass, and I found it floating around my room. I'm so organized. Eieieie!  
**


	4. Whoopies!

**Sorry I took so long! Here you go, a nice long one. I hope you like!**

* * *

"Well now, that certainly is an interesting story, Hinata. Very creative, did you make it up yourself? " the principal Mrs. Crosswire, asked Hinata, her swamp green eyes flashing. Hinata shook her head violently, sending her blue hair cascading around her head like it was caught in some nvisible wind.

"No, I didn't make it up 'cause it's true!" Mrs. Crosswire waggled a plump finger at her.

"Now Hinata, we don't use "cauze" here at this school. Say it righ tdear: because," she corrected, her thick uni-brow looking like a furry caterpiller moving across her shiny forehead as she furrowed it in frustration. Hinata fought back a shudder as she ignored this and tried again.

"Please, ! I need yo to believe me! Lives are in danger here! I swear I'm telling the truth!" Mrs. Crosswire's amused smile disapeared, replace by a thin frown.

"Hinata, I'm very sorry"- Hinata noted with saddness that she didn't sound sorry at all- "but this is completely ridiculos. And you are know for your… exaggerative imagination."  
Hinata felt like crying. She knew what Mrs. Crosswire was going to say before she said it. She never should have come in the first place. It was usless of her to even try.

"Hinata, why don't you go to your room and relax. Do some homework and take your mind of this silly idea. Perhaps you simply dreamed it up. I know how real dreams can seem, dear. I'm sure your mind is just playing a trick on you." Mrs. Crosswire said it so soothingly and convincinly that for a second Hinata thought that maybe it was just a dream after all. She knew what she had heard though. She thanked Mrs. Crosswire for her time and mubled an apology. Hinata left the office and shuffeled through the courtyard in the direction of the girls dorm.

"Fine," she said to herself. "If no one willl protect the school I will protect it myself!" She looked down at her small frame. "But that guy was really huge! How am I going to do this alone?" She was pullled from her thoughts when she heard when she heard a very voice chattering nearby. Hinata looked up and saw about six boys hanging around a bench laughing and joking. One of the boys was Naruto. Her dorm was past the bench so she would have to walk past it to reach her distnaton. Her heart stopped at the very thought of going past her crush. _I can do this!_ _Just act normal and don't trip!_

She concentrated so hard on looking forward and not losing her footing that she didn't notice a branch that was sticking out of a bush she was passing. She was speed walking, trying to put as much distance between herself and boys as possible, and when the branch hit her at the ankles her momentum didn't give her enough time to stop. She threw her hands out in front of her face as she fell.

Before she could reach the ground however, s strong pair of hands gripped her around the waist. The person who these hands belonged to hoisted the embarrassed and surprised girl up so she was once again vertical. Without leaving the person's grasp she turned around to face her rescuer. The blueette blushed as her eyes went wide with shock. The person who had saved her and was none beaming proudly at her was none other then Naruto. Hinata suddenly felt all warm and bubbly inside. His hands were still around her waist making her feel this happy and fuzzy feeling.

"You alright, Hinata?" The bubbly feeling disappeared instantly as Naruto removed his hands. Hinata stood there with a confused expression on her face. When did Naruto get so strong? She dizzily tipped her head toward Naruto and looked at his face. Naruto was still grinning at her, looking very proud of himself. Hinata stiffened in shock as her heart flipped over in her chest. "Are you hurt Hinata?" Naruto asked her worriedly, his bright smile dimming a bit.

"Oh, no. Um, thanks. Thanks... a ton for like catching me. I'm like, okay." Hinata grimaced as her words slurred. She sounded like such a loser! How could she trip when she was trying so hard not to! Now all of the boys were starring at her like she some extra-terrestrial being. She felt the heat return to her cheeks.

"Ah, well, erm.. Bye! Thanks again!" Hinata flashed a brief and bashful smile before turning and walking in the direction of the girl's dorm. She hurried out of hear-shot of the boys. Hinata quietly but fiercely swore at her clumsiness. _Now he's going to think that I'm just a clumsy moron! How could I trip like that!?_

Hinata clenched her teeth and resisted the urge to run back to safety of her dorm. Instead, she kept a steady pace and was soon back in her own dorm. She leaned on the door, her back pressed up against the dark wood. She exhaled noisily then pulled her hand behind her locked the door. She wasn't in the mood for any visitors today.

Hinata ran a stiff hand through her blue locks, deep in thought. Absent mindedly she pushed herself off the door and moved over to sit on her bed.

"How on Earth am I going to able to fight such a big man?" the blue-haired girl muttered this to herself as she unconcisely twisted her hands together in worry. "Well, first let's think of my strengths. I'm pretty smart. And I took a few years of tai-kwon do so I could punch or kick someone if I needed to. I might be able to block a few attacks if they were going slow enough. Granted, I haven't seen Zac Medley in battle yet but I can imagine he uses sheer force in his attacks. Hopefully nothing too complex. What else am I good at? Checkers… and cooking, I don't think those talents are going to help me though. Um, I'm good at swimming…"

Hinata sat on her bed for a long time, trying her best to brainstorm but not coming up with any ideas. Soon the sky began to grow dark. Feeling hopeless and depressed, Hinata looked up at the clock on her desk. It read 8:32.

"Ugggghhhh!!!!" Hinata let out a frustrated moan at the time that had slipped away. She hadn't even come up with any halfway decent ideas. Zac Medley would be there at 10:15! She had no time to waste. The young girl closed her eyes and focused on breathing deeply, in and out. From behind her closed eyes she could feel the room suddenly get brighter. What? The small girl opened her eyes. A gasp emitted form her mouth as her eyes widened. There. N the middle of her room was the most beautiful woman Hinata had ever seen.

The woman's hair was a pale blonde color at first but when Hinata looked closer she saw that it was actually snow white like her skin and clothes. She was dressed fully in white robes that reached the floor. Her skin was so pale that it was hard to tell what was her skin and what were her clothes. The only color on the woman was her red lips and her startlingly blue eyes. The woman was thin and tall with an exceedingly beautiful face. A small smile graced the woman's thin lips.

"Hinata" she seemed to whisper in a honey-sweet voice. Hinata wanted to ask her who she was but she was frozen in shock and amazement. She didn't need to ask though as the woman introduced herself.

"I am Eve. Surely you are wondering why I am here, how I got here and how I know your name. I am a guardian angel."

"A-angel?"

"Yes. I am here because of Zac Medley." Realization struck her. Of course, this woman was here to help her with Zac Medley! "I am sure you are aware of this but Zac Medley needs to be stopped." Hinata nodded ferverently. "I am afraid that I need your help."

"M-me?" Hinata asked. This all seemed so unreal. The girl struggled to get a hold of her emotions.  
The woman nodded and continued. "I can not fight Zac Medley. That is why I need you. You are wondering why you exactly? Well despite what you may think, you are a very strong and brave girl Hinata. You think you are weak and helpless. Perhaps you may not be physically strong but I can help you with that. The woman walked forward and for the first time, Hinata noticed that she was holding something. A delicate masquerade mask was in her hands. She held the elegant mask out to Hinata. Hinata gingerly fingered the mask. It was made of white fabric. The holes for eyes and the perimeter of the mask were framed by blue and silver lace. The blue-head marveled at fancy ball mask. Eve guided Hinata over to her full length mirror. The glowing woman positioned Hinata facing the mirror then gently put the masquerade mask on her.

Instantly a bright glow encased Hinata and she felt a tingling sensation start in her toes then rise all the way up to her head. Her eyes closed briefly and when she opened them she was shocked to see someone else in the mirror. The figure before her was wearing the mask, but the similarities stopped there. This person was wearing a blue and white leotard with white tights and blue ballet slippers. The top of the leotard was heart shaped with spaghetti straps. The bottom was covered by a thin, airy and flimsy fabric skirt. Her blue hair was no longer blue but white, just like Eve's hair. It was pilled in a fancy up-do with white and blue flowers dotting it. The outfit altogether gave her the look of a prima donna or a ballet star. Hinata momentarily forgot about Eve until she started talking to her.

"This outfit is not just for show. It has special powers too." Noticing Hinata awed and suspicious glance she nodded and continued. "This mask gives you the abilities that you lack most. Do you know what they are?"

Hinata thought for a moment before answering. "Strength and gracefulness?" Eve smiled and nodded.

"Right dear. These should help you when you confront Zac Medley." Hinata had temporarily forgotten about him. Her excited mood instantly disappeared replaced by fear and uneasiness. "I sense that you are still very warry. I must go now but even though I will not be there you will not be alone." With a smile she was gone. What does that mean? Hinata removed her mask and in a moment of blinging light she was plain old Hinata again. The girl stared down at the mask in her hand, silently contemplating. She glanced at the clock again. 8:56. Good, I still have some time. Maybe I should go outside and test my news powers for a while? Hinata was surprized by her calmness. She supposed she had already had too many impossibles happen to her today so nothing could shock her.

In a few minutes she was creeping downstairs. It wasn't time for lock-up yet but she didn't want anyone to see her. It would be bad if someone saw her go out and then not coming back in. Her mask was in her deep jaket pocket. She had made it outside and was creeping behind the tall bushes when she heard people walking in her direction. She couldn't make out the words but she reconized the voices as Naruto's friends. The very same friends he had been with this afternoon. One quick glance up told her that Naruto wasn't among them. Hinata briefly wondered why. She crouched silently in the bushes as she waited for them to pass her. They were close enough now that she could make out what they were saying.

"So, Gaara, you never told us you had a girlfriend!" Hinata knew this voice belonged to a boy one year older than her named Kankuro.

"Yeah! Why have you been keeping secrets from us man!?" This was a boy her age named Kiba.

"It isn't any of your buisness." Finally Gaara spoke up, sounding embaressed.

"Come on, dude! Tell us what her name is! We're your best budds!"

"Yeah, Kankuro's right! Come on! We won't tell anyone! Who's the lucky lady?"

"..." Gaara was silent for moment. "Lee."

"…………."  
Hinata clamped a hand over her mouth and bit down on her finger to restrain herself from laughing. She waited untill the boys had got far enough away from her before bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter.

* * *

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but my story is so long I didn't want to drag it out anymore! PM me if you have any questions or put it in the comments.**


	5. That's gonna leave a mark

**Sorry I took so long! I hope you enjoy! I'll will try to post the other chapters soon. Maybe even today. I predict about two more chapters.  
**

* * *

Hinata was ready. She had her mask in place and was waiting by Mrs. Menlon's house. She had knocked gently on the door but no one had answered. Hopefully this ment that she was fast asleep. An impatient glance at the clock tower in the center of the square told her that she still had 12 minutes. She tapped her foot which was rather dificult as she was about 6 feet off the ground in a tree nearby. She wasn't sure if having the element of surprise was going to be usefull to her or if it might backfire on her. A man as crazed as Zac Medley might only be fueled with adrenaline by this attack.

Then something rustled in the branch below her. Her heart lurched in her chest. She shiffted her position to see who it was, preparing to kick them square in the face. The figure below her must have sensed her movement he swiftly looked up in fright. What greeted Hinata's eyes caught her off guard.

There, on the branch below her was a msked knight. She briefly thought how cliché this was but focused instead on the knight's appearance. He too was wearing a masquerade mask but his was plain black with nothing too spectacular about except of the long black feather that stuck up on the right side of the mask. His clothes were also plain. Black boots, black loose pants, black unbuttoned shirt and black gloves. However, just like the feather on his mask, something unexpected caught her eye. Attached to his shoulders was long black cape. It dangled below him as he was perched in the tree.

There was nothing familiar in the messy brown tangle of hair that stood out behind his mask. Most of the boys had unkept brown hair at this school. She wished that there was something, anything to hint at who this boy was. He looked lean and muslecular and he was oviously strong as he was climbing the tree without much help from his legs, mostly using his arms. With the same greediness that she drank in his appearance he took in hers. She noticed his gaze lingered a while on the dip in her heart-shapped leotard where the hint of cleavege was evident. She blushed.

All of a sudden he was lept out of the tree. Hinata looked down through the thick branches. No matter how much she shifted from her perched she couldn't find an opening in the branches to see the knight. Deciding this wasn't a suitable sutiation she lept from the tree and landed gracefully on the grass below. The boy stiffened, then, with a slow carefullness he reached his right hand across his body. With an intense gaze, Hinata followed the direction of his hand noticing with a start that was something hanging from his belt. She hadn't noticed the thin, strait black shape that was dangeling on the left side of his body, hiden behind his long cape.

The strange boy took hold of the top of the object and moved his had steadily out in front of his body. A hissing sound came from it. In the light from the moon the shinny object he had pulled out shone even brighter. A sword. He brought the sword infront of his body and moved his left hand to clutch the hilt of the sword below his right. He moved his feet out so his wieght was distrubuted evenlyand leaned forward. It all took less than half a minute but Hinata saw it all happen in slow motion.

"Wait." Hinata jumped at the sound of a girl's whispering voice. With a shock she realized it was hers. The boy looked surprise too. His eyes wide. "Wait" she repeated. "Are you with Zac Medley?"

"No… are you?" the boy's voice sounded hesitant and suspicious. Hinata shook her head in response to his question. The boy's eyes widened even more. "Then, why are you here?"

"To stop him."

"Oh… how did you find out about him then?" the boy's voice was once again suspicious. She struggeled to prove her innocence in strong voice.  
"I was listening earlier by one of elecive buildings." She suddenly remembered the noise she had heard while she was there, "Wait, you were there too! I heard you moving around!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, so much for stealth right? Who-" He was interupted by the sound of heavy footsteps coming their. Suddenly, he was in the tree and reaching for her hand. She slipped her hand into hers and let him pull her up. They watched the house through a thin break in the leaves. Then they saw Zac Medley lumber into view. Hinata was once again astonished by the sheer mass of him. His footsteps seemed to rock the tree and make the leaves quiver. Hinata was aware of the boy silently gasping. She flexed her legs and tensed, preparing to spring out of the tree at the elephant below her. Before she could, the masked boy put a hand on her are and shook his head. Then he gestured toward his sword.

Oh yes, she thought. It would be better if he went first and at least get one attack on him. Hinata nodded in understanding and relazed her legs a bit. The boy tensed instead. Then, with a sudden abruptness he flung himself out of the tree. He drew his sword in midair and used the momentum of his short-lived flight to bring the sword down on Zac Medley with a large amount of force. Zac Medley heard the rustling of the leaves and turned toward it with amazing swiftness for someone of such size. He turned in the exact instant before the sword connected with his flesh. Instead of the sword landing in it's desired place it embedded it's self into Zac Medley's shoulder. With a roar the giant lashed out with his good arm in the direction of the boy.

The knight's feet had only just reunited themselves with the Earth when the huge arm connected with his stomach. The boy hadn't had anytime to regain his balance so he was once again flung into the air. He flew backwards in the direction of the of a large rock that was a few feet away from the tree. With super-human speed Hinata was out of the tree. Without giving her time to think about her small fist connect with rock. The offending object was launched several yards away so instead of hitting his head on the sharp rock, the boy landed on the considerably softer grass with a loud thud.

The knight lay there not moving. The prima donna turned back to a surprised Zac. With the boy unconcise she would have to this alone. Fine, she told herself. That is what I had planned from the beginning anyway. It only took Zac Medley a few seconds to recover from the shock. He grimaced has he took hold of the sword, still lodged in his shoulder. He growled as he ripped the sword away, then gasping at the fresh wave of pain. His arm hung uselessly at his side. Oh, well. He was left handed anyway.

He glared back at the freaks in masks. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that they were only children. Children in dress-up costumes. Now he was SURE he was insane. His mouth twitched into a smirk. Then a snarl as the sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him that he needed to do this quickly then get out of there as fast as he could so he could bandage himself up. That would be easier done then said. They were only children and one of them was unconcise.

He advanced toward the girl. Hinata stared up at him in horror. He was at least three times the size of her, maybe more. She had to be brave. She charged forward. He smirk at her direct attack and prepared to block her attack. With amazing agility, Hinata dived between his and jump up behind him. Befoe he could turn around she pulled her hand back and put as much focse behind it as she could. She leaned forward and propelled her hand at his back.

It connected with hard skin and Zac hissed in pain. Before Hinata could bring her hand back Zac Medley gripped it with left one and held her there. She tried to take back her limb but he held it in his firm grip. Losing no time she jumped and swung her leg as a fast as she could at his stomach. Her round-house kick found it's mark. It hit with all her force. Too much force she noted as her whole body began to shake from the collison. The shock reverberated throughout her body and made her teeth chatter painfully. It did have the desired effect though, much to Hinata's delight. Zac released her hand a doubled over in pain.

She stood on one foot and was about to deliver a side-kick to his skull but once again his hand shot out and gripped her ankle. He flung his hand out and let go sending Hinata flying through the air. Her head connected with the trunck of the tree and she screamed in pain. Her scream was cut off by a hard kick in the ribbs. Hinata's breath was knocked out of her and she was momentary stunned. Zac Medley grabbed her neck with his hand and efforlessly lifted her into the air. Her feet were a whole yard off the ground. She gripped his hand with both of hers and tried to pry him off. She was going to raise her foot and kick him in the gut but he just used his other hand to block it and squeze her leg painfully. It was hard for him to use his right hand but he ignored the pain.

He reached up to her face and ripped the mask off. Her white hair turned back to blue and her strength disapeared in that instant as well. She went limp in his arms and her smirked. Hinata heard a gasp from behind them. She guessed that the knight had regained conciseness and seen her face. Zac Medley threw the girl to the ground. She landed lying down and struggled into a sitting position. As Zac slowly advanced toward her she backed up til her back was pressed up against the tree.

The blue-haired girl, now without her mask covering her scared face, looked up at the man who was about to end her life. In a feeble attempt to protect herself, she raised her arms in front of her face. Zac Medley raised his fisted hand and gave her the same crazed smile he had when she heard him talk of his plot to destroy the school. She was frozen. Her body wouldn't obey her mind's command. The small girl braced herself for the pain. Suddenly, the masked knight was there, in front of her. Why? Zac Medley swung his hand down with a Herculean force. The mysterious knight was flung a few feet to the side of the girl. She ran over to where he lay still. Something had flown off the knight and was now lying to side of his tangled body. She noticed with a start it was his mask. She looked at the face of her protector, not knowing what she would see. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"No," she whispered. "Not him."

Naruto. She wanted to scream but all that came out was a whine. Why did he sacrafice himself to save her? She looked down at his still form. She lowered her head to his chest. There still was a heartbeat. Thank god. Meawhile Zac Medley was moaning in pain. He had put all of his strength in that punch and it had put so much strain on his body. He needed to leave. Now. His revenge could wait. This wound in his shoulder could not wait. It was bleeding profusely now, the warm liquid pouring over his clothes. He cast one last look at the two children.

The girl was looking calling his name and shaking his shoulder. That boy was probably dead. If not dead then at least in a coma. The girl was too preoccupied to see him leave and even if she had she wouldn't have done anything. Zac Medley crept away,silently.

Her mind went numb. Her body shut down. She briefly recalled hidding Naruto's sword in the bushes and picking up both of their masks and hidding them in her pocket before running for help. She made up some poor excuse for his injurey. They were playing around and they lost track of time. In his haste, Naruto fell out of the tree. It was lame, she knew, but either the medics were too stupid or they just didn't care for they didn't question her story and they took him into the local Emergency room. She remembered waiting in the waiting room being the longest time in her entire life, her deep concern for Naruto making the minutes seem as though they were hours. Then there was the sharp sensation of everything around her having more detail. The feeling of the the hazy drozziness that was over suddenly being lifted as she heard the nurse telling her the news. Naruto was in a coma.

* * *

**Yup, yup. Sorry the ending is sooooo rushed. I have lotsa homework. Yo mama is so old her shadow weighs a hundred pounds.  
**


	6. Stay with me, DAMMIT!

**See how fast I updated? I'm just that awesome!** **Yay, lotsa angst in this chapie. Angst is my next favorite thing to fluff.**

* * *

She slunk down into the chair by Naruto's hospital bed. She stared at his beautiful face, so peaceful looking. But Naruto wasn't peaceful. No, he was so full of life, so funny and energized all the time. She couldn't help remember all the times he had laughed with her when they making fun of teachers or simply joking. Then she suddenly thought of the first time she had seen him smile. His face had brighten and his eyes sparkled with happiness as his mouth opened into a wide grin. Hinata smiled as she recalled this.

She looked back to his face and instantly regretted it. His face held nothing now. Even the ever-present twinkle in his eyes was gone. It hurt Hinata's heart to see him like hooked up to all these machines, so dependent. Her throat made an involuntary choking sound. Her heart felt so heavy. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. She just had a crush on him. Nothing more, right? Why did her heart ache so much to see him in pain? As she tried to figure it out she looked to Naruto.

It wasn't Naruto though. Naruto was always so independent, loud, strong, smart and most of all: happy. Now he looked so weak and serious. Hinata couldn't hold back the tears now. With a body-wrenching sob she let the hot tears flow down her cheeks. Hinata felt like a grenade had been let off in her chest. Where her delicate heart had nestled now felt like a gapping hole. She tried hard to breathe deeply but all she could mange was a strangled sob.

She leaned forward and buried her face into the white sheets on Naruto's bed. She wrapped her arms around her head protectively as if to keep out all the horrible feelings that were bombarding her.

Her heart lurched in her chest and she screamed into the mattress, the sound muffled by the cheap sheets. She balled her hands into fists and grabbed at her hair. She pulled tightly on her hair and tried to focus her mind on that pain instead of the horrible pain in her heart.

"W-why… why Naruto? Why aren't you waking up? I-I… I can't stop Zac Medley alone! The school needs you. I… I need you!" Hinata released her left hand's death-grip on her hair and grasped Naruto's warm hand with her cold one. She had always felt that emotions made up the very basis of a person's personality. She thought that emotions were tremendously crucial to a person's life and felt that she would never trade her emotions away for anything.

Now though, she felt that she would gladly give all of her emotions away for free. She would throw them all away if she could without a second thought. She them to leave her alone so she wouldn't be feeling this pain. She wished that she could become an empty shell for the rest of her life. If she was just a hollow shell with no feelings she wouldn't be able to be happy, but she wouldn't be able to be sad either.

She wished this as she cried on the edge of Naruto's bed. She considered what her life would be like if Naruto wasn't in it. She thought what it would be like if he never woke up, if she could never hear his voice again. To never see his beautiful smile again or have him look her in the eyes again with the same intensity they always held.

She wailed as her chest exploded again. She wanted to die. She would rather do anything then live without him. Hinata knew that she would never survive without Naruto.

With a start she realized the most obvious thing in the world to her. She LOVED Naruto. She loved him with all her heart and soul put together. No, she loved him even more than that. How could she have been so oblivious all this time? Hinata's eyes widened as she realized that she had loved him for a long time. This explained the blush that was always present on Hinata's cheeks when he looked at her. It explained how her heart rate climbed whenever he so much as asked her for a pencil, how she was always thinking of him and how her sentences where always so jumbled up when she attempted to talk to him.

Even though Hinata's heart was still filled with despair she felt happy. If someone had told her a year, or maybe even half a year ago that she loved him she would have stuttered and said that it was simply a crush and instantly denied it. Now though, she felt she could accept it. She wanted to accept it. Perhaps she hadn't loved him until recently. Maybe a year ago it was still a crush, a weak imitation of the real thing. But now she knew what she was feeling toward Naruto was real. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks but she looked up and smiled sadly. This realization meant that now she really would die if he never woke up.

She couldn't help but look up at Naruto's face. Then another thought struck her. It wasn't nearly as bad as the thought of him never waking up, but it still sent her battered heart into her throat. What if he doesn't love me? As if the grenades going off in her chest weren't doing a good enough job of destroying her heart, this thought carried a baseball bat and delivered a hard wack to her most vital organ.

Hinata couldn't bear to think about this anymore. Her heart felt seriously wounded. She felt detached and hollow. She had cried herself out and the tears were just slowly running down her cheeks. She wasn't aware of when it happened but she fell into a sleep filled with nightmares with her face pressed into the bed and her hand clamped around Naruto's.

* * *

**This is my first sad story so pleeeeeaaaaaase tell my if I'm doing it right!!!! This is almost done by the way. Just to prepare you for the ending. Love you all!  
**


	7. Together

**This is pretty short, sorry about that!!! This dedicated**** to nirii-chan for boosting my almost dead ego. Hope you enjoy bunnie!**

* * *

Hinata was woken up by a hand gently nudging her shoulder. She kept hey eyes closed as she tried to figure out where she was. She was in a sitting position with her head and shoulders slumped forward with her fore-head resting on something soft. She couldn't feel her right hand as it was wrapped tightly around something. Her heart was aching in her chest and gently nudged the memories from last night. Naruto?

She whipped her head up and let out a jerky gasp. She slowly turned her head towards Naruto's still form. Two concerned eyes gazed back at her. The blue haired girl stared in shock at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Naruto was sitting up in bed with his left hand on her shoulder and his right clasped in hers. He wore the most adorable expression on his face. It was an expression filled with worry, confusion… and something else.

"Hinata," he whispered. "What happened?"

Hinata fought to regain her composer. "You, you went into a-a-a c-coma…" Hinata struggled to say that damned c-word. Hinata stared into his deep green eyes till she felt she was being drawn in. her eyes filled with water and spilled down her cheeks. She furiously wiped her tears away with her free hand. "Oh Naruto! Naruto I was so worried!" She gasped her words out. A smile spread across her face and she laughed in relief and happiness. "I-I was a-afraid you would never wake up!"

Suddenly Naruto's hand was no longer on her shoulder. He cupped her chin in his warm hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. This action startled Hinata and she stiffened. Only for a moment though. Hinata relaxed and leaned into Naruto's gentle hand. The last of her tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and let the feeling of Naruto's skin against hers fill all her senses. This is what she had always wanted after all.

"Hinata.. did you stay the whole time I was here?" She opened her eyes and turned her once again sad face to his pondering one.

"Yes, I couldn't bear to leave you."

"Why?" His question was direct and her immediate answer was "I don't know," but after she said it, she knew it wasn't true.

"Well…" the blue haired girl started but stopped, lost for words. She realized that she needed to say this now, before she lost the moment and her faint courage. She wouldn't be able to carry on the way she had before, with her feeling caged inside her. She took a shallow breath then took both of Naruto's hands in hers.

"Naruto…" the shy girl raised her eyes to his. She momentarily lost her train of thought as she looked into those mystical green eyes that seem to piece through her very soul. She concentrated on what she needed to, had to and wanted to say to him. "I love you." The words burned her throat on their way out but she continued. "I love more than anything else in this world. I always have." She lowered her eyes and braced herself for his dismissal.

His reaction took her by surprise. She had expected him to be shocked or angry. She had anticipated his rejection but it never came. He changed the position of his hands so now he was grasping her hands instead of her grasping his. She looked up into his face and was further surprised by what she what she saw there. A wide excited smile was plastered on his shining face.

The way he looked now made it seem like didn't belong in a hospital. Like he hadn't just woken up from a coma. He didn't say anything but his actions next told her what she needed to know.

He slipped on of his arms behind and ensnared her waist making her shiver. With his other hand he cupped her chin and ran a finger over her lips. Hinata's mind was racing as she tried to put it to good use but no coherent thoughts were coming out. She once over heard that when you are kissing a guy the waist is a safe place to touch. However, as Naruto was lying down she didn't find this information particularly useful.

She tried to let basic human instincts take over and tell her what to do. Her hands seemed to want to go to his arms so she did, resting her hands on his strong arms. He pulled her in closer to him. She was certain that he could here her heart rapidly beating in her chest, threatening to jump out of her ribcage. She closed her eyes as he pulled her even closer so she could feel his hot, but sweet, breath on her skin. Her heart stopped as his lips connected with hers.

His soft lips pushed against hers as she stood frozen, rooted to the spot like an old tree. She quickly realized that she was acting like an inexperience idiot (which, her brain reminded her, she was) and she pushed back, mirroring the shape of his lips with hers.

They both pulled back after a few seconds and looked into each other's eyes. Hinata's head buzzed happily and she smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back her. He let go of her but then pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Hinata. I'm sorry I took me so long to say it." Hinata closed her eyes and smiled again. They stayed like that for a few minutes then pulled back slightly so they could see each other's face. "Once I get out of here, we'll go back and fight Zac Medley."

"What?" Hinata didn't like the thought of seeing that man again. "But we were no match for him."

"Of course we were! We stopped him didn't we? We can do it again, only this time we will be better prepared. With teamwork we can do this."

Hinata smiled at his little pep talk. Naruto smiled even brighter at her. "What do you say? Together?"

"Together." She would have said more but Naruto covered her mouth with his.

* * *

**Yay!! It's done. This is the end by the way. My writing teacher said that since the main plot is done there's no reason to drag this out any longer. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
**


End file.
